


A Baby Birdie's Chirping

by MischiefManaged1



Series: A Daughter Always Needs Her Dads [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Is A Worried Dad, Gay dads, Loving Parents, M/M, Orginal Female Character - Freeform, Richie Is A Funny Dad, small baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged1/pseuds/MischiefManaged1
Summary: Richie and Eddie are recently new dads to a three-month-old girl named Birdie. Whilst they are trying to get her to stop crying and get her to sleep, Eddie is freaking out about what could be wrong and Richie is trying to get Eddie's shirt off.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: A Daughter Always Needs Her Dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A Baby Birdie's Chirping

Richie and Eddie have been parents for about a month now to their beautiful three-month-old baby girl, Birdie. They knew that they were ready for one of the biggest steps in their relationship and in their lives. To be parents. The moment they laid their eyes on her at the adoption centre they knew. She was made just for them. As parents, Richie would make sure at any moment when he was holding her or when looking at each other, he would make random imitations and funny faces, hoping to make her laugh. On the occasion she did crack a smile Eddie would ruin his moment by saying, “It’s just gas. Or your ugly mug.” 

“That’s not what your mother was saying last-”

“Beep Beep Richie.”

Eddie was the type of parent who, of course, worried about anything and everything - not that Richie wasn’t a concerned parent. If anything happened to his baby bird he would never forgive himself - But the difference between the two husbands was a little cough or sneeze would end with Eddie running to the phone and calling a doctor faster than a flame catching fire to gasoline.

For instance, there was a time when they were all in the living room struggling to get a crying or as Richie calls it, chirping, Birdie to go to sleep. Richie was holding her, swaying her side to side whilst Eddie was pacing a hole in the floor beside the lounge, muttering to himself all the things that could be wrong with their baby. Richie just chuckled, “Daddy’s a big worry wort, isn't he? Been like this since we were kids.” Around that time Birdie’s crying turned into wails and that set Eddie off into a near heart attack, so Richie went into action. He tugged on Eddie’s arm leading him onto the lounge, then he pressed onto his shoulder so he would lay down,

“Eddie, take your shirt off will you?”

“What! I’m not doing that you asshole, it’s not the time to be horny right now, there could be something wrong with our daughter!” Eddie Yelped.

During his ramble, Richie managed to yank his shirt all the way up to his chin, so Eddie - without realising but to Eddie’s distaste - took his shirt off, which Richie has done many times before. With Eddie’s shirt on the floor, Richie managed to take off Birdie’s onesie, leaving her in her slightly oversized diaper - thanks to him. He laid Birdie down so her tummy and head were resting on Eddie’s somewhat hairy chest, putting a pacifier in her mouth, and Eddie’s shaky hand automatically placed on her small back, leaving Richie to watch the previous stressful moment, become a moment of adoration. Eddie stopped his ramblings the second their daughter was attached to his chest; Birdie’s loud wails then became ongoing cries, to occasional whimpering and lastly, the sound of suckling on a pacifier along with soft breathes of a deep slumber with a lullaby of her Daddy’s heartbeat.

“How the hell did you learn to do that?” Eddie whispered.  
“Well my fine husband, I read a book that explained that skin to skin contact can be used as a calming mechanism for stressed babies. Or in my case a stressed baby and husband.” He grinned.

“Fuck you. I didn’t even know you could read.”

“You’re an asshole Eds.”

“Don’t call me Eds you dick.” They paused for a quiet minute with only the sound of Birdie’s suckling slumber.

“I love you, Eddie. And our baby Birdie, more than anything in the entire world.”

“Me too Richie. Me too.” 

Their lips met in a soft and loving kiss, then looking down at their daughter, Richie’s hand was placed on top of Eddie’s which was resting on their child. At that moment they were thanking the Lord that she was put on Earth.

Just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction that I have written and published so if it's bad that is why. It's a short one but it's very sweet :)  
I am currently writing a second piece adding onto this fanfiction so this won't be all. I hope you enjoy. Kudos and leave a comment for more ideas as I am happy to write much more!
> 
> Cheers,  
MischiefManaged1


End file.
